mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert de Niro Mafia
| image = File:Rdnm.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = maurice & Phaze | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-05-17 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #Nana7 #EDM #GMaster479 (helenedione) #Gubbey (JustDanceForever) #Marquessa #plasmid (Palermo) #Boquise #yuiop #dee #araver #aura #Flamebirde #Jay Gold #Insaner | first = EDM | last = plasmid, dee | mvp = Boquise | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by maurice and co-hosted by Phaze based on own design and characters portrayed by Robert de Niro. (See Al Pacino Mafia, Russell Crowe Mafia). It began on May 17th, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in N6 (May 29th). Game Mechanics 10 Goodies vs 4 Baddies vs 1 Indy. Rules *Each player is expected to participate during the Day Phase. While I've removed the vote penalty for this game, I've kept the first tie-breaker. *Tie rules: *#Fewest posts up to 3 *#Most votes on previous days *#Roll of 20 sided die. Highest number dies. *#Everybody in the tie dies *Kills are not blocking. RID Kill can be saved. Trap beats block. *NP shows traps, kills, required saves. There may be hints of other actions. Role Description Baddies - GOODIE TWO SHOES: Believe that Robert De Niro should be remembered for his fine acting, even when he portrays everyday people and family men. WINCON - Gain a majority that can not be overcome. Have BTSC and a NightKill. The NightKill can be traded for two attempts at a RID Kill, but not two nights in a row. If either attempt fails, whether due to Indy or because wrong, both fail. RID Kills can be saved. This does not count as a failure. *'Michael Vronsky' - The Deer Hunter - Vote Manip. Can make any other player's vote x0 or x2 *'Donald Rimgale' - Backdraft - Uses knowledge of fire to stop target's action. Block *'Jack Byrnes' - Meet the Parents - Selects a target. If Jack is spied he will be told the target's role and the spy will be told that Jack is the target's role. On subsequent nights Jack can choose whether to be seen as the previous role or the current target. Forger/Passive Spy *'Pat Solitano, Sr.' - Silver Linings Playbook - OTDG, inherits action of any dead Baddie. Chooses at any time after a Baddie has died. Goodies - DELINQUENTS AND PSYCHOPATHS: Believe that De Niro's best work was when he played characters who existed on the edge of society. WINCON - kill all Baddies and Indies *'Jimmy Conway' - Goodfellas - Has connections with influential people and can prevent actions from happening. Block *'Sam "Ace" Rothstein' - Casino - Casino executive with mafia ties. Dice Roll (1.Spy 2. Save 3. Block 4. RID Kill 5. Kill 6. Reroll {odd = none, even = choice}) *'Travis Bickle' - Taxi Driver - Uses his cab to tail his target. Choice between Target and Follow Spy *'Jake La Motta' - Raging Bull - Boxer. Save. Can not save same player twice unless all live Goodies have been saved *'Al Capone' - The Untouchables - Has connections all over the city who provide him with information on people. Role Spy *'Max Cady' - Cape Fear - Unstable killer. Kill *'Vito Corleone' - The Godfather II - Vote manip. Can make any other player's vote x0 or x2 *'Neil McCauley' - Heat - Burglar that can get into people's homes and leave messages. Messenger. 200 characters. Smiley's are 1 character *'The Creature' (Frankenstein's Monster) - Mary Shelley's Frankenstein - From Dr. Frankenstein's lab, the Creature has come across doses of L-Dopa. Each night, he targets a player to give a dose to. Further explanation in the Indy RD. ODTG can take a dead player into Dr. Frankenstein's lab and revives them. The creature can not die until N2. *'Gil Renard' - The Fan - Trap - Selects a player and kidnaps them. They do not act at night and are saved from Night Kills. They will be given BTSC for the DAY (any other BTSC will be lost). The target can not speak on the main thread nor be voted for during the day. Gil may execute the target. The choice is made in the BTSC and may be changed up to the end of the day. BTSC's will be saved and accessible by Gil, but he may choose to "delete" them. If Gil chooses Jack Byrnes he will die at the end of the night and Jack will gain access to all saved BTSC, unless Gil is saved. Note: the Goodie spies will get the results of the other spy's action and not their own so long as the other spy was alive when the night started. Otherwise, they will get their own result. Indy: Would not mind if De Niro's work was just forgotten, much like him. WINCON - Successfully RID two goodies. *'Leonard Lowe' - Awakenings *#'Spy' - each night chooses a goodie role. If the role is dead they will receive only that player's name. If the role is alive they will receive that player's name plus a random alive goodie and alive baddie. *#'RID Zombify' - each night may choose a RID. Target must be a Goodie and can only be the Creature if he's the last available goodie. If the RID is correct, then that player will be moved into a "catatonic state". They will not be notified, but Leonard will be given a success notice. It will be as if that player is dead. Beginning that night, they cannot be acted on nor act. All actions of those types will return as a failure. Votes on them will not count. The only action that can be done on them is for The Creature to give them a dose of L-Dopa. This will "awaken" them for one cycle, night and day. If L-Dopa is given the same night as a successful RID then the catatonic state is delayed one cycle. If Indy wins then the game continues but Leonard goes back into a catatonic state. If a RID Kill is tried on a catatonic player it will fail. *Action 1 can be blocked, action 2 can not. Can not die until N2. If targeted for a kill N1 will show as saved. If lynched D1, his role will not be revealed and he will gain immunity through D2 Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *sparrowhawk - The Creature *EDM - Jake LaMotta *GMaster479 - Gil Renard *Gubbey - Vito Corleone *plasmid (Palermo) - Jimmy Conway *Boquise - Travis Bickle *yuiop - Neil McCauley *dee - Sam "Ace" Rothstein *araver - Max Cady *Insaner - Al Capone MVP: Boquise Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster Host: maurice and Phaze #sparrowhawk - The Creature - Killed N2 by Max Cady #Nana7 - Leonard Lowe - Killed N2 by Baddies #EDM - Jake LaMotta - Lynched D1 #GMaster479 (helenedione) - Gil Renard - Zombified N3 by Leonard #Gubbey (JustDanceForever) - Vito Corleone - Lynched D5 #Marquessa - Michael Vronsky - Lynched D2 #plasmid (Palermo) - Jimmy Conway #Boquise - Travis Bickle - Killed N6 by Baddies #yuiop - Neil McCauley - Killed N4 by Baddies #dee - Sam "Ace" Rothstein #araver - Max Cady - Killed N2 by Baddies #aura - Pat Solitano Sr - Lynched D4 #Flamebirde - Donald Rimgale - Lynched D3 #Jay Gold - Jack Byrnes - Killed N6 by Sam Rothstein #Insaner - Al Capone - Killed N3 by Sam Rothstein Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games